Reading Zoobooks
by Skye Prower 2014
Summary: What will the little kids, Sonic, Cream, Tails, and their mom, Vanilla, do on a rainy day?


It was a rainy, and wet day today.  
Amy, Sonic, Tails, and Cream wanted to go outside, but it was too wet.  
Vanilla told them to stay inside.  
Cream;Can't we go outside and play in the rain, mom?  
Vanilla;No, Cream. You'll get wet and you might catch a cold.  
Tails;(bored, sits on a kitchen chair) Just another boring rainy day.  
Vanilla;I'm sure you'll find something to do.  
Amy;(sadly) No, there's not...  
Sonic is in the living room, on the couch, reading Zoobooks.  
All the books are on the couch next to him.  
Sonic is reading a Dinosaurs Zoobook.  
Sonic;(reads the words on the page) Dinosaurs ruled the earth for more than 1,000,000 years. What made the dinosaurs become extinct? No one knows for sure. (to himself) Well...almost no one.  
Vanilla comes in with Amy.  
Vanilla;(sits by him, as well as Amy) What are you doing, Sonic?  
Sonic;(looks at her, smiles) Reading Zoobooks.  
Amy;(happily) I love Zoobooks! Can i read too?  
Sonic;Sure, Amy!  
He hands her a Bears Zoobook.  
Sonic goes back to reading his Dinosaurs Zoobook.  
Vanilla picks up a Dolphins Zoobook.  
Amy;(reads the words on the book) The brown bear is one of the most meanest meat eaters of the woods. What type of bear is your faviorite? (to Vanilla) My faviorite bear is the brown bear, just like the one in the book!  
Vanilla;That's nice, Amy. (rubs her head)  
Vanilla then reads her book.  
Vanilla;(reads the words on her book) Dolphins are the most friendly mammals that live in the ocean. Dolphins swim together in groups. (to Sonic and Amy) I just love dolphins.  
Tails, and Cream come in.  
Cream;(to Amy) What are you three doing?  
Amy;(lowers her book) We're reading Zoobooks.  
Cream;(squeals) That looks like fun!  
Tails;(happy) Yeah! Can we read some, too?  
Amy;(smiles) Sure!  
Cream sits by Amy, and Tails sits by Sonic.  
Tails picks out a Parrots Zoobooks, and Cream picks out a Kangaroos Zoobook.  
Tails reads first.  
Tails;(reads the words on the page) Parrots are a special type of birds that live in forests, such as the Tropical Rain Forest in South America. There are more that 400 different speices of Parrots. (to Vanilla) That's so cool.  
Vanilla;(rubs his head) Yeah. (to Cream) Okay, Cream. It's your turn.  
Cream;Thanks. (reads her page) Kangaroos are marsupials that have pockets, called pouches for their babies, called joeys. A group of Kangaroos is called a mob. One kangaroo is the mob's leader. (to Amy) That is so amazing.  
Amy;(rubs her back) Yeah...  
Sonic;(to all) How do you like my Zoobooks, guys?  
Vanilla;(rubs his back) Sonic, these are the most fun books we have ever read on a rainy day, and you know what? We're not bored anymore. (to the others) Are we?  
Amy;(shakes head) Nope!  
Tails;(shakes his head) Uh-uh!  
Cream;(shakes head) Not a all!  
Vanilla kissed Sonic on the forehead.  
Vanilla;Thanks for sharing them with us, Sonic.  
Sonic;(smiles, hugs her) You're welcome.  
Amy;(happily) Let's read some more!  
Tails;(squeals) Yeah!  
Sonic;(reads words on page) A raptor, called Drameosaurus, has a sharp nail on his toe, called a bayanet, and he can use it to stab things in the back, or slash them open. (points to Amy) Your turn, Amy.  
Amy;(reads words on page) A mother brown bear and her baby live inside a hollow tree trunk for up to six or seven months. Soon, the baby would be old enought to be on his own. (points to Tails) Now it's your turn, Tails.  
Tails;(reads his page) Parrots chirp messages to other birds, and they sing to communicate with others, too. A mother lays her eggs in the nest and sits on them for several days. (points to Cream) Okay, Cream. It's your turn.  
Cream;(reads page) The leader of a kangaroo mob, is called boss. Male kangaroos kick-box to show who's toughest. Kangaroos take baths by scratching their fur, there is a lot of kangaroos. (points to Vanilla) Your turn, mom.  
Vanilla;(reads page) A dolphin flips to show off to other females. Dolphins are air breathing animals that feed their young milk. Their born tails first to be prevented from drowning during birth. Dolphins are speical friends.  
Cream;(rubs her arm) Good reading, mom.  
Vanilla;(rubs her head) Thanks, Cream. (to Sonic) Sonic, thanks again for sharing these books with us. Sonic;(smiles) You're all very welcome. Whenever it's raining, we can read Zoobooks together. In fact, let's read some more!  
Cream;(squeals) Yeah!  
They read for the rest of the rainy day.

THE END! 


End file.
